memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Calder II
* * * * * * * * * |strength2=Klingon Defense Force •Klingon warbirds; •IKS Vor'cha •1 battle cruiser • birds-of-prey |casualties1= • • |casualties2=all forces }} The 'Battle of Calder II '''was the final battle of the Second Federation-Klingon War in 2290, between a Starfleet task force and large portions of the Klingon defense fleet, one of which was a Klingon warbird, in orbit of the disputed planet of Calder II, home to massive dilithium deposits. Disobeying orders, the warped into the star system and attacked the remaining Klingon warbird. The warbird was destroyed, but the victory was a pyhirric one, as the USS ''Gemini-A was lost in the process. Prelude The planet Calder II was a planet inside near the Klingon Empire, which had been captured by the Klingons during the onset of the war in 2289. It was valuable to the Federation because of its massive amounts of dilithium crystals. Starfleet sent a small task force to attack the planet, but the Klingon government discovered and dispatched a large portion of their fleet, along with a Klingon warbird, to the planet. Captain Jerry McArthur, who was patrolling the Federation side of the Neutral Zone, intercepted the Klingon message, and notified Starfleet, who responded that they were unable to recall the fleet due to radio silence. Meanwhile, Captain McArthur, who was already aware of the Klingon presence in Federation space, contacted Captain John Harriman, he should be part of the response force. However, Harimann believed that McArthur's previous experience with the Klingons would add an "unstable element to a critical situation". Despite McArthur's protests to Starfleet Command, the USS Gemini-A was ordered to continue patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone, while the Federation fleet was enroute to Calder II. The battle When they arrived, it was realized that it was a trap, and the Klingons opened fire. Three Klingon birds-of-prey were quickly destroyed, but after that, the element of surprise had been lost. The battle was on. The and the USS T'Paal made hit and run raids on the warbird, and destroyed one. However, the Klingon warbird, the IKS Vor'cha disabled the Tampa Bay. The USS Seattle destroyed two warbirds and disabled a third, but was destroyed by two more. Eventually, after minutes of combat, the fleet was faced with utter defeat. Captain Kirk's flagship, the made a run on the Klingon fleet, destroyng many ships, but it was disabled by the IKS Vor'cha in the process. The USS Gemini-A intercepted a distress call from Captain Kirk. Realizing that the battle was not progressing well, McArthur ordered the Gemini back to Calder II in violation of his orders. It has been noted that from the point of the initial arrival at Calder II to a distress call being sent, the attack lasted just over five minutes. By the time the USS Gemini-A arrived in orbit of Calder II, most of the fleet had already been disabled, damaged, or destroyed, and only six damaged and disabled Federation ships, including the flagship, the USS Enterprise-A, and the Vor'cha remained. As soon as the Gemini dropped out of warp, it attacked the IKS Vor'cha with a rapid barrage of photon torpedoes, damaging it even more. However, the USS Gemini-A was severely damaged in the process. McArthur issued General Order 13, shipwide evacuation. With the ship falling apart around him, McArthur decided to ram the ship into the Vorcha, to save the rest of the fleet. McArthur took one last look at the bridge before being urged by Commander Charlotte Smith to leave to the shuttles. While the Vor'cha was about to finish off the flagship, the USS Gemini-A rammed into the ship, and the warbird was destroyed. Aftermath After the loss of their most important vessel resulted in a Federation victory, Gorkon convinced the Klingon High Council to call for a cease-fire. Two weeks later, the Calder Treaty was signed, ending the conflict. Starships at the Battle of Calder II The following is a partial list of Federation starships that fought in the battle. * *USS Seattle (NCC-31246) * (NCC-11702) *USS T'Paal ''(NCC-1987) * (NCC-1985) * (NCC-15105) *USS ''Ambassador (NCC-10324) *USS ''Yorktown ''(NCC-1615) * (NCC-2048) * (NCC-1938-A) Category:Battles